1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a focus position for a digital still camera, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling a focus position for a digital still camera, which allows a user to move a focus to a desirable position on a subject.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional digital still camera is a device which uses an electronic sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD), to capture an image; a digital camera processor (DCP) to convert analog image signals from the CCD into digital image signals; a storage device to store the digital image signals; and a liquid crystal display (LCD) to display the digital image signals.
Conventionally, an autofocus system of a digital camera utilizing image signals of DCP in focusing marks a focus position on an LCD. The mark is fixed at the center of the LCD and a user should locate a subject to be focused at the center of the LCD and take a photograph.
Therefore, even when the subject to be focused is not located at the center of the frame, the camera assumes that the center of the frame needs to be focused and has the real subject intended to be focused be out of focus.